


Three Things

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Domestic Au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Living Together, Moving On, apartment days, coffee chats, marv is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: Tumblr prompt - “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”





	Three Things

“All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”

“Shut up, that’s not true.”

“What the fuck else do I do then, Marv?”

Marvin thinks for a moment, squinting at the ceiling. “I mean you drink whiskey sometimes. And tea.”

“I hate you,” Chase groans, laying his head down on their tiny kitchen table.

“Fair enough. Sit up, though. You’re getting crumbs in your hair.”

“Who cares? Everything is dumb and stupid.”

“Those are the same thing, and no it’s not,” Marvin leans back in his chair, idly twirling a strand of hair. “You just need to find a new hobby or something.”

Chase turns his head just enough to look at Marvin without having to sit up. “You think?” he says, voice muffled from his cheek still being pressed against the table.

“I know. Is there anything you used to like doing? Before things went to shit?”

“Um,” Chase pauses, trying to think of the last time he genuinely enjoyed something that didn’t involve his kids. “I mean, I used to skate in high school?”

Marvin looks him over, then laughs to himself. “Yeah, could’ve guessed that, honestly. Do you still have a board?”

“I think it’s in storage somewhere. Stacy didn’t want it in the house but I couldn’t bring myself to throw it away.”

The glare Marvin shoots at the wall is icy enough to freeze hell several times over. For once, though, he keeps his thoughts to himself. “Do you know which storage place? And the unit number?”

Chase sits up, a confused look on his face. “The big one across town with the red doors. And um…” he pulls out his phone, taking a moment to scroll through his notes. “428. It’s inside on the fourth floor. Why?”

Marvin gets up from the table, brushing the crumbs out of the other man’s faded yellow hair as he walks past. “Oh, no reason, just curious I guess.”

An awful grin creeps up on Chase’s face. “Curious like a c-”

Marvin whips around before he can finish the thought. “Nope. Nah. Shut your damn mouth before I seal it shut for the rest of the day.”

Chase snorts, his mood finally starting to shift. “Jackie would kick your ass, dude.”

“Kinky,” Marvin shoots Chase a wink over his shoulder, sending him into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re the _worst_.”

“You know it. Want another cup? I think there’s enough for two more.”

“Yeah, sure. Might as well use the skills I’ve got for now.”

—

Chase wakes up to a cold breeze coming in though his open window. He rolls over, groaning when he sees the time - 3:37am. As tempting as it is to just roll over and go back to sleep, he drags himself up to close the window, not wanting to freeze to death.

It’s then that he notices something propped against the wall under the window - his old board? He leans down and picks it up, suddenly not quite sure he’s really awake. A note falls off the board, and Chase almost trips over a pile of dirty laundry trying to catch it. He squints to read the neat cursive in the dim light.

[ _Now you can do three things - ♥︎M_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the unit number is the length of the Bro Average video lmao


End file.
